My Bad Boy
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Chloe Nightingale wants what her sister Ellie has got a bad boy. On a night out with her sister, she meets the baddest of them all - Warren Fox. Chloe gets warned against Warren but she doesn't care. She wants a bad boy. Will Chloe get hurt or can Warren show this girl love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Chloe Nightingale and my storylines. Everything else belongs to Lime Pictures.**

 **Information - In this, Chloe is Ellie, James and Nathan's younger sister. She's Alfie's older sister. This will be a Warren/OC romance. Super happy that he's returned. This is set after Trevor's death. Warren has already been released.**

 **Tell me your thoughts and suggestions on this.**

 **Chloe would be played by Demi Lovato**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe stood behind the bar. She had just turned nineteen and worked in the family run pub. Her dad, Mac was the head of the family although her mum thought she was. Chloe was close to her older sister Ellie. Ellie was dating Freddie Roscoe.

Darren walked into the pub with Maxine. Chloe smiled at them. "What can I get you?" She asked. Chloe tried to make an effort with everyone that walked into the pub.

"Pint of lager and a white wine please," Maxine said. She paid for the drinks and smiled at Chloe. "Still single?"

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Yeah, think I may stay that way too. Too much drama involved in romance."

X-X-X

Chloe's shift had ended so she went to sit with Nathan. They were watching TV when Ellie came in with Freddie. "El, keep the noise down. I swear that you get louder each time," Chloe said. She was the only one who called Ellie 'El'.

"Shouldn't be listening then," Ellie retorted. She and Freddie went to her bedroom.

Chloe looked at Nathan. "Lunch at the Hutch?"

Nathan agreed.

X-X-X

Chloe and Nathan were in the Hutch having lunch. Marnie came over. "If it isn't my two darling children."

Chloe inwardly groaned and she drank some of her orange juice. "What can we do for you?" Chloe asked her mum.

"Can't I ask about my other daughter and son?"

"No because its creepy," Chloe said. She had never got on with her mum. She had always been 'Daddy's girl'. "Seriously though. What do you want?"

Marnie sat down and smiled. "I've been thinking and I want you both to be here for the relaunch," she said.

Chloe and Nathan both looked at each other before looking at Marnie. "Relaunch?"

"James has bought me the restaurant. Its amazing isn't it?" She said. She had gotten everything she had wanted.

Chloe rolled her eyes and faked a smile. "I'd love to be here but I'm too busy having a life."

X-X-X

Nathan and Chloe walked around the village. Nathan was slowly getting over the death of Rachel. Chloe and Ellie had been trying to take his mind off of everything. "Nathan, how are you really coping?" Chloe asked her older brother.

"Getting there slowly. Holly's been great," Nathan replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, he was slowly recovering but it was harder than what he had said.

"Promise me that if you ever fall low again, then you'll talk to me or El," Chloe said. She may have been younger then Ellie and Nathan but she was always there for her family. "Promise me Nathan."

"I promise."

"Good. I'd hate to kick your butt," Chloe joked.

X-X-X

Chloe and Ellie were going into town to some clubs. It was something they did together as sisters. Ellie always looked out for Chloe and vice versa.

While the girls were getting ready, Mac walked in. "Where are you going?"

Ellie looked up. "Chlo and I are going to some clubs in town. Check out the competition," she informed her dad. She began doing her make up.

Chloe smiled at Ellie. "The two Nightingale girls out on the town," she said.

X-X-X

Chloe and Ellie left to head into town. Chloe was wearing a short black dress and heels. She had curled her blonde hair. "What you having?" Ellie asked.

"Vodka and coke," Chloe replied. She sat at the bar next to Ellie while she ordered the drinks. When Ellie gave her the drink, she thanked her. "Here's to you and I out on the town."

"I'll drink to that," Ellie said.

X-X-X

Chloe and Ellie were slowly getting drunk. "Freddie is a great guy for you. I'm so glad you're happy," Chloe said as she downed her shot.

"You'll find someone too Chlo. Freddie's mine however," Ellie said. She wanted her sister to find love like she had. "Who's single and good looking?"

Chloe groaned. "There's no one who's even good looking but there's loads with great personalities. I want what you have El, my own bad boy."

X-X-X

Warren walked into the club. He had been freed from prison with the help of James Nightingale. He was free finally.

Warren ordered himself a brandy and downed it in one before ordering another. He looked around and saw a girl wearing a tight black dress and heels. She was perfect for him.

X-X-X

Chloe's feet were beginning to ache. She left Ellie on the dancefloor and sat back at the bar. "Buy you a drink?"

Chloe looked at the guy and smiled. "Go on then. Vodka please."

Warren got Chloe her drink. They went over to a quiet booth in the club and got talking. "So, I never got your name," Chloe said as she took some of the champagne that Warren had bought.

"Warren. Warren Fox."

Chloe grinned. "I know all about you. You were in the paper for murder. Don't know how anyone could lock you up though. You're bloody handsome."

Warren smirked and placed a hand on her thigh. Chloe grinned. "You've been a very bad boy Mr Fox. I like them bad."

X-X-X

Freddie had turned up in the club. He saw Ellie and smiled. "There's my gorgeous bird," Freddie said as he began kissing her neck. "Where's Chlo?"

Ellie looked around for her little sister and grinned. "She's over there with that guy," Ellie told her boyfriend. "Kissing that super hot guy."

Freddie looked over and smirked. "Go on Chlo."

X-X-X

Chloe was straddling Warren. They were kissing heatedly. "We could take this to my hotel room," Warren said. He was getting incredibly turned on and wanted to do something about that.

"Or, you could come to my place," Chloe suggested. She had her own flat in the village but often spent her time at the dog. "Don't worry. I live alone. No scary people waiting to jump out."

"Let's go."

X-X-X

Chloe and Warren went back to her flat. Ellie had gone with Freddie. The minute Chloe closed the door, Warren had her pinned up against it. Chloe could feel how turned on he was and she liked it. "Bedroom."

Chloe led Warren to the bedroom and grinned as he began kissing her neck. Warren pushed her onto the bed and began undressing her while she did the same to him. "Do you have a condom?" She asked.

Warren nodded and he went into his wallet before pulling out a condom. He got it on and they began kissing passionately. Eventually, it led onto something more.

 **The Next Morning**

Chloe woke in bed next to Warren. She heard her flat door knocking so after she got her underwear back on, she grabbed her dressing gown and answered it. Ellie was standing there with a grin on her face. "You and that guy left early," she commented.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. "That guy, is in my bed right now."

Ellie's face lit up. She barged inside and sat on the sofa. "Tell me everything."

"You know how I said I wanted to find my own bad boy?" Chloe asked. At Ellie's nod, she continued. "Well, I think I found him."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's the first chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think. Freddie has baby girl Roscoe in this and Ellie helps look after her. I'm sticking to the name Lindsey gave her which is Kimberly.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who have reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe had been thinking a lot about Warren. She couldn't get him out of her thoughts. She wanted to see him again.

That morning, Chloe woke and saw her Mum sitting there. "How did you get in here?"

"I have a key darling," Marnie said. She looked at Chloe and smiled. "Who was leaving here the other morning?"

Chloe shrugged. "I can't remember. Its been a couple of days," she lied.

X-X-X

Chloe was walking through the village. "Chlo!"

Chloe turned to see Ellie walking over to her with Freddie. "Morning," Chloe said as she looked at Freddie's little girl. "She's so cute."

"Thanks," Freddie said. He smiled at his sleeping daughter. He looked over at Chloe. "Seen that guy lately?"

Chloe shook her head. "I've got his number though. I might text him," she told Freddie. She saw the grin on Ellie's face. "I know what that look means, you're thinking double dates."

"What? Us two with hot guys," Ellie said. She looked at Freddie and then back at Chloe. "My guy is hotter."

"And with that, I'm off."

X-X-X

Chloe arrived for her shift at the Dog. She got her phone and text Warren -

 **Its Chlo. Fancy meeting up for a drink? - Cx**

 **Sure - Wx**

 **Come 2 Dog In Pond - Cx**

After Chloe got a reply saying he was on his way, she told her dad she was taking the day off. Mac agreed knowing that Chloe always worked hard.

X-X-X

Warren arrived and Chloe walked over to him. "I got you a beer," she said.

"Thanks."

Warren took Chloe over to the corner of the pub and they sat together. "So, you work here?"

Chloe nodded. "My dad owns it along with my step-mum."

"Jack Osbourne?"

Chloe shook her head. "He's the previous owner. The Nightingales own this now," she told him. She took a sip of her wine and smiled. "Enough about me. Tell me everything about you."

Warren smirked and looked at her. "You wouldn't wanna know everything."

"Try me."

Warren told Chloe everything about Louise and the fire. She was amazed but shocked. "Well, I like a bad boy. They're way better than the good guys."

X-X-X

Mac saw Chloe with a guy he hadn't met before. Tony came in. "Tony, who's that guy?" Mac asked.

Tony looked over to the corner where Mac was looking. "That's Warren Fox. He murdered his girlfriend and a few more people. Keep Chloe away from him," Tony said.

Mac walked over to Chloe and Warren. "Stay away from my daughter. She doesn't want your type."

Chloe looked up. "Dad, stop. I'm nineteen which means I can see who I want," she said. Chloe knew that Tony had to have told her dad about Warren. "Warren isn't what Tony said. He was framed!"

Tony came over. "He had an affair with my ex-wife!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up. "I don't have to listen to this. You're not turning me against Warren," she said. She looked at Warren. "Shall we go back to mine?"

"Course babe."

X-X-X

Chloe and Warren were back at Chloe's flat. She had locked the front door so no one could get in. Warren poured them some wine. Chloe thanked him as he handed her a glass. "I'm sorry about my dad. He's usually nice as pie but he can be a bit of a jerk," Chloe said.

"I'd be protective over my little girl too," Warren said as he pulled Chloe closer to him. He planted his lips onto her neck and smirked. "You're gorgeous."

Chloe smiled slightly and she straddled him. "You're not that bad looking either," she said. They began kissing passionately. Chloe pulled away. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Warren stood with Chloe in his arms and took her to the bedroom. He got her on the bed and she pulled him down too. Eventually, it led onto something more.

X-X-X

Chloe and Warren laid in bed together. Chloe had her head rested on his chest. "You're so gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Warren began kissing her again. The kiss was getting passionate and heated again. Chloe looked at Warren. "Ignore anything my dad says. He can't stop me doing this with you."

 **Four Days Later,**

Chloe hadn't seen her family in four days and she didn't know why she hadn't been upset over it. Warren had been staying with her so that she wasn't alone.

Just as she was leaving the shower, her door knocked. "Chlo! Let me in!" Ellie called. "I'm not leaving until you let me in."

Chloe opened the door and saw her sister standing there with her brother. "Come to say that I shouldn't be with Warren? Because I'll tell you both now that I don't care about the past," Chloe said.

"We know. You're happy with Warren or you could be happy with him. You know that dad is over protective. Especially of you and Ellie," Nathan said. He wasn't going to stop Chloe or Ellie from being happy after he had lost Rachel.

"Right, well Warren is in bed so I'm going back inside. I'll text you later El," Chloe said. She hugged her brother and sister before heading back to her bedroom.

"About time you came back," Warren said. He pulled Chloe back onto the bed and started kissing her.

Chloe pulled away. "Is this just sex or something more?" She asked. She wasn't willing to have her heartbroken if Warren just wanted sex. "Well?"

"Its you and me. I want you to be mine," Warren said.

"So what does that mean?" Chloe asked as she climbed under the duvet. "Am I your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Chloe grinned and they started kissing again. Chloe pulled away again. "You do realise my dad will probably end up inviting you for the 'over protective hurt my daughter I'll kill you' chat," Chloe said.

"I know."

Chloe laughed as Warren kissed her again. Chloe laid down and cuddled into him. "I need to catch up on sleep. Way too tired," she mumbled.

Chloe fell asleep in bed with Warren but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to change and she didn't know what.

X-X-X

 **A/N - This is for the 'Guest' Who's constantly reviewing asking me to update.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter as well as any ideas tou have. I love having readers input in my stories.**

 **Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - This chapter is for Amy (Guest). She's asked how many chapters this would have, well the answer is - I'm not too sure how many chapters this will have. I usually end a Fanfic when I've written all I can.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe and Warren were taking their relationship slow. Chloe didn't want to rush things. She wanted her dad to like Warren since he had been staying with her.

Chloe woke that morning and smelt bacon. She took her dressing gown from the bedroom floor and walked to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"It was supposed to be breakfast in bed but now it'll have to be breakfast on the sofa," Warren said. He turned to Chloe and pulled her into him. "Get on the sofa and don't move."

Chloe laughed and did as Warren said. She pulled her fleece blanket over her and waited. Warren soon came over. "Breakfast for my number one."

X-X-X

Warren walked Chloe to the Dog for her shift. "I'll meet you here gorgeous."

Chloe nodded and kissed him passionately. "I may have a treat for you later," she whispered.

"Look forward to it baby," Warren said. He kissed Chloe again before she went inside.

X-X-X

Chloe was getting drinks for Sienna and Leela. She got a text from Warren -

 **Might be slightly late tonight. In a meeting. Wait up - Wx**

 **Oh I will ;) - Cx**

 **Good girl - Wx**

Chloe grinned and she put her phone away. Ellie walked over to her. "Cute texts or sexy texts?"

"That's none of your business El. What Warren and I get up to is none of your business but I will tell you one thing. He's amazing in bed," Chloe said.

Ellie laughed and helped her sister with serving. "Do you and Warren use condoms?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie! You can't ask me that. I don't ask about you and Freddie," Chloe said as she handed Maxine a drink. She looked back at Ellie. "Where is Freddie anyway?"

"He's with Kimberly. He thinks he needs to have some time alone with her," Ellie told her little sister.

X-X-X

Chloe went for lunch. She knew Warren had been talking with Grace about the club. Chloe got her phone and called him -

 **Warren - Babe, everything alright?**

Chloe - Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted lunch?

 **Warren - Yeah. I'm at the club.**

Chloe - Be there soon.

Chloe hung up and went to the local deli. She got herself and Warren some lunch. She was falling in love with him and she liked it.

X-X-X

Warren sat in the club waiting for Chloe. He couldn't wait to see her. When she arrived, he saw her wearing a black coat with heels. "I er, bought your lunch as well as a sneaky peak of tonight," Chloe said.

Warren smirked and stood. "Where's this sneak peak then?" He asked. He was starting to love Chloe like he hadn't loved anyone before.

Chloe put the sandwich's down and began to unbutton her coat. Warren's eyes widened when he saw Chloe standing there in all black underwear. "I have to wait till tonight?" He asked.

Chloe nodded. "It'll make that meeting a bit more intresting. Let's face it now. Your meeting will drag tonight and I'll be there. Waiting all alone," she said.

"Chlo, don't," Warren warned. He was getting turned on and Chloe knew it.

"See you later."

X-X-X

Chloe got changed and she went back to the pub. Mac looked at her. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I took Warren some lunch. Is that a crime?"

Mac sighed. "Chlo, I don't want you getting hurt. We know all about what Warren has been accused of."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I know it too and it doesn't phase me what-so-ever. Warren is the first guy to ever pay me attention and you want me to give that up? You gave Freddie a chance. You gave Rachel a chance. Why am I any different?" She asked.

"He's a murderer! He murdered his ex girlfriend. We don't want that happening to you," Mac said. Trying to reason with Chloe was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

Chloe scoffed. "I _love_ Warren. Just be happy for me. Please!" She begged. She wanted her family to accept Warren.

Mac sighed. "You and him come for dinner tomorrow. No one judging."

"Thanks."

X-X-X

Chloe's shift had ended and so she got her jacket on and went home. She would tell Warren about dinner when he came back but for now, she wanted to make him happy.

11pm came and Chloe got a text from Warren saying he was on his way back. Chloe grinned and she got ready for him.

The front door opened and Warren came in. "Chlo?!"

"Bedroom."

Warren walked into the bedroom and saw Chloe. Immediately, he became speechless. Chloe was sitting there wearing a sexy police officers outfit. Chloe got up from the bed and pulled him over to her. "I've missed you."

"Good. I've missed you too," Warren said as Chloe began unbuttoning his shirt. Eventually, it led onto soon led onto something more.

X-X-X

Chloe and Warren were breathless in bed. Chloe looked at him. "My dad invited you for dinner. He wants to get to know you. The minute you want to leave then we will," Chloe said.

Warren found himself agreeing. "Sure. Why not?"

Chloe grinned and she kissed him. "Its just going to be you, me and my family. No one else will judge. I promise."

"I know. I'm good at meeting family. I have killer charm," Warren joked. He saw the smirk on Chloe's face. "I'm kidding babe."

"Duh."

X-X-X

Chloe was getting hungry so she went into the kitchen. She saw Warren's jacket with a small box sticking out. She smiled slightly and went to grab the aero chocolate. "Who was your first?" Warren asked.

"Just some guy. I don't really remember," Chloe said. She wasn't going to tell him the truth however. "Look, let's forget our pasts and focus on the future and I for one are hoping you are in my future."

"I will be babe."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Well, this didn't take me too long to write.**

 **Hope you liked!**

 **Next chapter - Dinner with the Nightingales.**

 **Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - Sorry for the long wait in updates. I've not been in the mood for updates.**

 **Hope you like this one however.**

 **X-X-X**

Chloe and Warren made their way to the Dog. Mac had invited Warren for dinner. "Like I keep saying, the minute you want to leave then we will and we'll order whatever food you want," Chloe said.

"Babe. It will be fine. I can woo your dad. He'll end up loving me by the end of the night," Warren said. He pulled Chloe into the alcove by the pub and pinned her against the wall. "You're so gorgeous."

Chloe grinned and kissed him passionately. "Yeah? And you're my bad boy and I love how bad you can be," she said.

X-X-X

After their quick rendevouz, Chloe led Warren into the pub. "Chlo!"

Chloe smiled at her younger brother. "Hey. Where's Dad?" She asked.

"Him and Neeta are trying to decide what to cook. I suggested they ask Warren what he likes," Alfie said.

Chloe smiled and hugged her brother. "Are you coming up?"

"Going to see Jade. I promised her that I'd spend the evening with her," Alfie informed his sister.

X-X-X

Chloe went upstairs to the flat with Warren. They walked in and saw Mac, Neeta, Marnie, James, Ellie and Nathan. "I wasn't expecting you all to be here," Chloe commented.

"Well, we wanted to meet Chloe's boyfriend," James began. He knew he was the reason Warren had been released from prison. "Nice to see you again."

Chloe was confused. "You two know each other?"

"I helped Warren get released. Didn't know it was to get my sister into bed," James said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She walked over to Neeta. "What do you think?"

"He's cute. I think you've done good," Neeta said.

X-X-X

During dinner, Chloe had her hand on Warren's thigh. She could tell he was liking it. "Tonight," she mouthed.

Mac saw the looks between his daughter and Warren. "So, Warren what is it you're looking to do now?" Mac asked.

Warren looked up and smiled. "Well, before I went inside, I owned the Loft. Trevor Royle was a good friend of mine. I'm working at the Loft again. I'm gonna buy it so if Chlo and I have kids they have something for when they're older," he said.

Chloe was shocked. She almost bought the 'perfect boyfriend' act. She grinned and saw Mac's face. "Anything to say dad?"

"You plan on having kids with my daughter?"

"Yeah."

X-X-X

Dinner went well. Chloe was sitting in the bathroom. She was crying. Her period was late. Chloe thought it was too soon into their relationship for a child. She didn't know how to tell anyone.

Warren and Nathan were looking at each other. "You've just come out of prison. Do you love Chlo or just want someone to shag so you've got somewhere to sleep?"

"I don't care about sex. I care about Chlo. Believe it or not, I love her," Warren said.

Nathan nodded. "If you hurt my little sister then I will kill you."

"I have no doubt."

X-X-X

Chloe was going to give it a few more days before taking a pregnancy test. She wanted to have a few peaceful days before finding out if she was going to have Warren's baby.

Eventually, Chloe left the bathroom and saw Warren. He was sitting with Nathan and James. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she sat on Warren's lap.

"Everything is fine gorgeous. Are you alright?" Warren asked. He could tell Chloe's mind was on something.

"I'm fine," Chloe said. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "We can go if you want to."

X-X-X

Chloe and Warren walked back to Chloe's flat. The minute they were through the door, they began passionately kissing. "Don't hold back baby," Warren mumbled. He lifted Chloe and took her to the bedroom.

Chloe pinned Warren on the bed and grinned. "Love you baby."

"Love you too."

Eventually, it led onto something more.

X-X-X

The next morning, Chloe saw Warren walking into the bedroom. "Morning beautiful."

Chloe grinned and kissed him. She pulled Warren onto the bed. "We could have breakfast in bed. We could have the whole day in bed. Just you and I."

"I'd love to but I'm due at the club. You could come and keep me company," Warren said.

Chloe nodded and she got dressed.

X-X-X

Chloe and Warren were sitting in the club. "Babe, quit the pub and work here with me. I'd pay you more," Warren said.

Chloe grinned and nodded. "I want payment in other ways too," she said.

"I bet you do."

X-X-X

Chloe went to get some lunch for her and Warren. She bumped into Ellie. "Well, look who's decided to actually talk to me."

Chloe laughed. "Sorry El. Warren and I have been talking," she said. She decided to confess her worries to her sister. "Can I talk to you?"

"Course."

Chloe and Ellie went to sit by the fountain. "What's wrong?" Ellie asked her younger sister.

Chloe took a deep breath before speaking. "My period is late. Well, its not late. It hasn't even happened yet. I'm scared Ellie. A baby could damn well damage Warren and I. We've not been together for long."

Ellie looked at her sister. "Have you taken a test?" She asked. When Chloe shook her head, she sighed. "Let's go and get one."

"I have one. I've just not taken it yet," Chloe said. She stood with Ellie and walked to the dog.

X-X-X

Chloe sat on Ellie's bed holding the pregnancy test. "Well?"

"Still waiting for the result. I'm hoping its negative," Chloe mumbled. She wasn't ready for a baby. Deep down, if the pregnancy test was positive then she wasn't having an abortion.

Ellie's phone beeped which meant the time was up. "Chlo, its time."

Chloe turned the pregnancy test and saw the word.

 _Positive_

"Well?"

"I-It's positive. I'm pregnant, Ellie," she sobbed. She threw the pregnancy test in the bin. "I can't handle it. A baby could damage Warren and I. I-I don't want to lose him."

Ellie held her little sister close. She knew how confused Chloe was feeling about everything. "You can get an abortion," Ellie suggested.

Chloe shook her head. "I-I can't kill a baby, El. Its not right. Besides, Warren has a say in this too. He helped create the baby," she said. She knew she needed to wise up.

X-X-X

Chloe walked back to the club with sandwiches. "Babe, where you been?" Warren asked.

"I-I went with Ellie somewhere. I needed to do something," Chloe mumbled. She looked at Warren. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Chloe sat down opposite Warren. "I'm pregnant."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's an update.**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Tell me any ideas you have for this.**

 **Xo**


End file.
